Future Legacy
by AncientsLegacy
Summary: Aerith Fair Strife is the daughter of the legendary Cloud Strife but when she is experimented on by the evil scientist Damon she no longer remembers her past.
1. Prologue

_Ancients Legacy here! This is my first fan fiction and this chapter is really short so I hope you still like it. The next chapter will be longer I promise._

_I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. If I owned it Zack would be the main character and Hojo would have died before he could experiment on innocent people. _

Thirteen Years ago-

"Aerith Fair Strife" Tifa said with mock severity. "What did you do to your father?" Tifa asked picking up her daughter.

The little girl raised her shoulders in confusion. "Went to see Cyrus." She said simply.

Tifa giggled, "You made daddy go to Reno's all day!" Tifa giggled again, "How about tomorrow I'll take you to see Cyrus so daddy can recover from his headache?"

"Ok" The little girl said excitedly.

_Thank you for reading! Please review and read the next (longer!) chapter. Thank You, Ancients Legacy. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I decided to do the flashback scenes in third person and the other chapters in first person from either Aerith or Cyrus and maybe Cloud or Reno's point of view. I hope that's ok and doesn't bother anybody._

_I don't own Final Fantasy but I desperately want to meet the people who do because they are geniuses. _

Present day- Cyrus-

I blinked several times trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding sun. I was laying on the ground in an opening in a forest. I tried to remember how I had gotten here but I couldn't remember anything; nothing seemed important except for one thing.

"Aerith!" I tried to yell but only a small whisper came out. I sat up and felt the world spin around me. Resisting the urge to throw up, I crawled over to my unconscious friend. I gently shook her shoulder noticing the steady rising and falling from her breath. "Aerith wake up" I whispered.

She looked horrible, her black hair was filled with pieces of leafs and dirt. Her face was pale and her skin looked too tight on her frame, like she hadn't eaten well in sometime. I barely noticed my fists clenched at my sides when I saw many small scars on her arm.

Memories started flowing into me; I was strapped down to a table in a white lab room. Next to me Aerith was screaming in pain as her body rejected the scientist's experiments. I didn't remember how long we had been experimented on but I needed to find a town or something to get us some food and water. And some new clothes, I thought as I looked at Aerith's worn out shirt and shorts.

I gently lifted up Aerith glad that I could have her beside me again. My eyes filled with tears. I had let this happen to her. Aerith meant the world to me and I had let that evil scientist experiment on her and had let those experiments get to me so I was unable to help her. I forced myself to start walking out of the forest.

I could have only been walking for an hour when I had entered a small fishing town but already I was tired. It was getting dark and people were rushing around getting ready to end the work day. Nobody gave us a second glance until one man almost ran into me.

"Wow sorry man" he said, then seeing the unconscious teenage girl on my shoulders and seeing how tired I was, "Looks like you need help my friend." He called to someone over his shoulder before turning back to me, "I know somewhere that can fix her up." He said, I nodded at him not seeing another choice but to trust him. He started walking then suddenly turned around holding out his hands, "She looks heavy and you look like you're about to fall over, I can carry her there if you'd like."

"Think you but no" I said then seeing his hesitation, "She's not a burden, she's important to me." He just watched me for a while before nodding and walking off. Following him we headed to the place that might be able to help Aerith.

_Thank you for reading! That last line that Cyrus says is actually really similar to what Cloud says about the buster sword in Dissidia. Please review: D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Final Fantasy even though I wish I did, but I don't so… I don't make any money off this in any way. Please enjoy the fan fiction. _

"Mom!" Aerith yelled already heading out the door. "We're going to meet dad at the church!"

"Be safe you two!" Tifa yelled but Cyrus and Aerith were already out of earshot.

"Race you!" Aerith called running ahead of her best friend. Cyrus raced after her. They both paused slightly when they saw red hair in the distance. "Yo Reno!" Aerith yelled waving her arms to catch his attention. Cyrus waved his arms too, "Hi dad!" He yelled.

Reno turned and waved back, "Have a good time yo!" Aerith and Cyrus loved it when Reno had work in Midgar; it meant that they could see each other more.

They continued to race down into the lower plate careful not to trip on any debris. It quickly became dark as the sun was blocked out by the plate. Aerith suddenly stopped, "I won..." She whispered reaching for Cyrus's hand. The daughter of the world's hero was afraid of the dark, just like the son of Reno had a clean mouth.

It steadily got darker until they could barely see their hands. That's when something shot out of the darkness and knocked them both out. That thing was held by a scientist, Doctor Damon Anima. He was accompanied by a group of former SOLDIERS.

Aerith's eyelids shot up exposing her eyes to a blinding white room. She tried to stretch but found her arms were strapped down by her sides. The table under her was cold and uncomfortable.

"You're up!" Aerith recognized the voice as Cyrus and looked up to see him. He was also strapped to what looked like an operating table. If they could have reached out their arms then their fingertips would have barely touched. "This is bad yo!" he said in frustration.

Normally Aerith would have laughed at his bluntly obvious statement or the slip of his father's speech pattern but in the situation she couldn't find the strength to. The door on one side of the room opened. A small man in a lab coat came over and stood between the two captives. He pulled out something that had a needle on one end.

"The more you struggle the more it will hurt" The scientist informed them in a sickeningly calm voice turning to Aerith.

Aerith felt terror grip her and was frozen by fear. "Don't touch her!" Cyrus said with surprisingly amounts of venom in his words for someone strapped to an operating table. "Experiment on me!" He pleaded.

"Don't worry my boy; you are both going to be experiments." He said then stuck the needle into Aerith's arm and whatever was in the syringe flowed into her veins. Aerith screamed out, agonizing pain shooting through her. After what seemed like forever the needle came out. Aerith sat there forcing herself not to cry. They both prayed the scientist would leave, but he had another needle that was for Cyrus.

_You know what makes writers happy? Reviews make writers very happy and if you review then I can fix my writing so the readers will be happy too. It's a win, win situation! So Please Review… ok?_


End file.
